


Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 6

by Akakitsune



Series: Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) DISCONTINUED [6]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, also the finale has me shook, i don't like how cn treats ok ko and imma leave it at that, thank you for the positive feedback for the last chapter, that really brought my self esteem up a bit;;;, y'all i've been procrastinating again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Venomous sends Red out to run some errands. While out, Red runs into some familiar and non familiar figures...





	Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, now that I don't feel as horrible as I did about the last chapter, I have now made this one.
> 
> Hopefully I won't try to rush the rest of this story so I can get to my ideas for the ending since the finale came out >:3
> 
> Also, to the person who said they hoped Shadowy didn't hurt Red, I'm sorry for this.

Red nor Venomous mentioned the previous night. They just made their morning business as usual. Red would glance up at him every so often, just to see if he was doing the same thing. He just had his head back in his book he read every morning. She wondered what he was thinking, and what he was thinking that night. When he did... That. His eyes met hers for a moment. She darted them back down at her breakfast that she hadn't even touched. 

"Red?" Venomous asked, and she looked up. "Yes?" She swallowed hard, wondering if he noticed. "Could you run a few errands for me, today?" He said. He pulled out a slip of paper and slid it to her. "I just need you to get a few groceries and supplies if that's alright." She grabbed it and nodded. "Y...Yeah, sure." She ate a few bites of her cereal and went to her room. 

'Did he even remember?' Red wondered, stepping out of her room with a red hoodie and jeans. She looked at the list; it was just a normal grocery list and nothing more. She sighed, losing that false hope that there could of been something more. A hand grabbed her arm before she stepped out. She looked to where the hand came from to see Venomous. He slightly let go, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something. Nothing came of it. He looked slightly nervous, looking down with a blush. He just simply pecked her cheek and walked away. She smiled slightly, her cheeks flooding with warmth. He didn't forget. 

...

"Cereal... Cereal..." Red repeated to herself, halfway through the grocery part of the list. She rested her chin on the handle of the buggy as she lazily rolled through the isles. She finally found the cereal isle and rolled towards it. Lifting herself up, she looked at the shelves to see what was good. "Unlucky Omens", "Vegetable Squares"... There wasn't much of anything good here. She picked up a box of a chocolate cereal, examining the back. "Red?" A familiar voice snapped her head up immediately. Oh no... She looked over to see Blue Tail, looking over at her beside the breakfast pastries. The color drained from her face. Why did he have to be here? "H...Hey..." She muttered, looking back at her cereal. Maybe he would go away if she kept staring intently at the cereal. 

Blue Tail came over and put a hand on his hip. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks!" He asked. Red looked at him, looking confused. "We were worried, you know." Blue added. Red tensed, feeling angry, confused, and hurt all at once. So now they decided to worry. Not when Violet told her that all of her weaknesses were stupid, that she wasn't fit for any of this, that she was only a setback to them. "Sure..." She said, curtly, grasping the box tighter. Blue's expression softened. He sighed. "Look," He began. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have just stood there. I shouldn't have done or said a lot of things that I did. I really mean it." He looked down. "We should've been better, I guess is what I'm trying to say..." 

Red stared at the box. She couldn't just let all that hurt go... But what good was it doing her to have it there? "I'm sorry too..." She said, quietly. Blue looked a little caught off guard. "I... I should've just tried to get over my fears and help out..." "I know it's hard to." He replied. "And... And I shouldn't have ran away..." She said, throwing the box of cereal into the buggy. "Ran away?" Blue asked. "Where did you go off to?" She looked at him for the first time in that conversation. "You... You remember Professor Venomous, right?"

Red told him everything that happened after she ran away. She blushed as she told him the last part, and he stopped her right there immediately. "Red, he's a villain! How... Why-?" Blue ran his fingers through his hair. "And why did you-" "Blue, please!" Red tensed, then took a deep breath. "He just... Seems to understand me better..." 

She rubbed her arm. "And... After the way I felt... About Violet..." Her voice trailed off. Blue's expression softened. "...You really care about this guy, huh...?" He asked. Red paused, then nodded. "Well... If it makes you happy, then I guess that's more important." Blue gave a slight smile. Red looked up at him; she could tell that he was worried. She smiled back at him. It made her feel good to have someone still care. Blue ruffled her hair. "I'll see you around." He began to walk off, when he stopped. He turned around. "Oh, and if we ever have to fight," He pointed a finger gun at her. "It's nothing personal, right?" Red nodded. "Right."

...

Red hummed happily as she walked out of the store, plastic bags in both hands. She was happy that she was able to run into Blue. The confrontation cleared up a lot of her stress she still had. She has someone else that she can rely on now. She still wondered, though, what Violet thought about her. 'Does he still hate me-?' She thought. She shook her head. She didn't need to worry about that now. It's in the past. 

"You look stressed..." A voice caused Red to stop in her tracks. She looked around, but didn't see anybody. She took a moment to recollect, then began walking again. "Aw, come on..." The voice said once more, causing her to stop once again. "Don't ignore me..." She still couldn't find anybody. "You can't keep ignoring your feelings until they go away, you know..." "Who are you?" Red asked, still looking around. She began to get nervous. "Where are you?" She added. The voice chuckled. "Just call me your subconscious." He explained. She began walking again, going with it for now. Maybe once she got back, she wouldn't have to deal with... This...

"You know," He began once more. "I personally believe what Violet did was unfair to say the least, don't you think?" Red thought a moment. "I mean, it was out of nowhere..." Her voice trailed off. "But..." "Aw, come on. First he ignored you for oh so long, and now he hates you because what? You're not powerful enough?" He asked. Red tensed. She felt something uncomfortable inside of her, and she wasn't quite sure what it was. Whatever it was, it hurt badly. "Y...Yeah... But..." "But what, Red?" The voice got louder. "But he did it for a good reason? What reason did he have? He's no better than you, right?" The pain got worse. She felt tears pounding at the back of her eyes. "I..." "Doesn't that make you..." The voice paused. "Angry?" The way the voice put emphasis on that word... Angry... She blinked back tears as the pain got so much worse. She started walking faster. "I... I don't know..." "You can't keep ignoring it..." The voice said. Red broke into a sprint. The voice faded with every step. "You'll come to terms with it, eventually!"

Red quickly shoved herself through the door, huffing and puffing with her back to it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the pain slowly went away. She let herself slide down, dropping the groceries on the ground. She put her face in her hands with a sigh. She tried to pull herself together. She felt someone hover over her, and for a moment she thought it was the owner of the voice. She whipped her head up to yell, but there was Venomous. He looked exhausted, yet worried. He said nothing as he sat beside her. He looked at her, holding his arm out. Red hesitantly scooted into his touch. Neither said nothing, yet their silence seemed to help them both. Red closed her eyes, letting everything go, even for just a moment.


End file.
